


Shoeless

by livelaughlove



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't prepared for the shoes or lack of them. Major spoilers for Appropriate Risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoeless

"Daddy! I wanna go!" Kailey Braddock stood beside her father, eyes wide and pleading. He father looked up sternly, "And I told you no. I don't have the time to take you to the park right now. That's final." Kailey's small face puckered and she turned away with her shoulders slumped.

It was at that moment, her older brother Sam spoke up, "I'll take her to the park, sir. It's not that far and I know the way." While their father considered the offer, Sam abandoned his toy soldiers and walked up to stand beside his sister. She looked up at him, her face lit up with hope and he smiled back. Because they spent so much time on military bases, they were each other's only friends.

"Sam, have you finished your homework? And have you, Kailey?"

"Yes, sir" intoned Sam. "Yes, sir" said Kailey, carefully copying her brother's tone.

Sergeant Braddock smiled at his two children, "Then you may go. Kailey, stay with your brother and make sure you listen to him. Be home for dinner at 6." With that, he turned back to his reports. Sam and Kailey left quickly and quietly, hoping their father wouldn't change his mind before they left.

Out on the street, Kailey ran ahead until Sam called after her with all the dignity his 9 year old self could muster, "Kailey! You are supposed to stay with me! Wait or I'll tell father!" Pouting, Kailey turned around and waited, tapping her foot impatiently. When Sam finally caught up with her, she started off again, calling over her shoulder, "Come on slow-poke!" Sam ran to catch up with her and they ran together to the crosswalk.

They stood by the edge for a few minutes before Sam noticed the car. In the years to come, he would forget many of the details – the blazing hot sun, the gritty wind, the sweat on his forehead – but he never forgot the colour of the car. The car speeding towards them was a brownish red – the colour of old blood.

Sam reached for Kailey but his hand closed around air. A second later, he saw her. She had moved closer to the curb and was crouched down to examine something in the gutter. Before he could yell for her to run, the car hopped the curb and crashed into his baby sister, sending her flying.

Sam stood, frozen with shock, staring at the prone form of his sister on the sidewalk, her blonde hair spread around her. His eyes caught on her bare feet and he looked down to see her sandals lying by the curb as if she had only stepped out of them.

~o~

A second later and he was SRU officer Sam Braddock, in the middle of a shooting spree, staring at the body of a shoeless young woman. He barely felt Jules push past him in exasperation but he snapped out of it when he heard her call out, "She's alive!" He shook his 9 year old self from his heart and mind to focus on his job. He had a killer to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's story really got to me during Acceptable Risk. I don't know Sam's sister's name so I made one up. Still don't own Flashpoint.


End file.
